Harry potter and the rebellion
by Minarin
Summary: Harry and friends have been transported to another world. There a dark Lord reigns. They join forces with some men to try and get rid of Count Gallad and return home. HG RHr OCOC Xover between Harry Potter and my project The Minarin Tales. On Hiatus
1. prologue

Disclaimers: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and things involving them are J K Rowlings. The rest is mine.

**Harry Potter and the Rebellion.**

Harry looked out of the window of the train and watched as the train steamed along. It had been hours since Dumbledore's funeral. He knew what he had to do.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." Muttered Harry.

Harry turned to face his friend. He smiled slightly seeing the book in her hands.

"What books that?" asked Harry.

"A fantasy novel by a Welsh author." Replied Hermione.

"A Muggle?" asked Ginny.

"No idea but it's really good." Said Hermione.

Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"What the hell does Automono Deprivo Saustico mean?" asked Ron.

Before Hermione could reply everything went dark.

The sun was rising over the mountains. The light of the fire was fading as a group of men woke up.

"Axles are you ready for the ritual?" asked the leader.

"Yes boss." replied Axles.

"Carsten, do you really expect reinforcements?" asked a tall blonde man.

"Kamal I do." Replied the leader.

Carsten looked at his friends. Axles was medium height with short brown hair, Asu was medium height with black hair and Kamal. They had been his friends since he was young.

"Carsten who do you think we'll get? Think we'll get a good mage?" asked Kamal.

"Hey. I am a good mage." Insisted Axles.

"Maybe we'll get a good ninja." Smirked Asu.

Kamal scowled as Asu and Axles laughed. Carsten rolled his eyes.

"Quit it you three, we've got work to do." Ordered Carsten.

"Ok, Ok boss" said Kamal.

"We have to head three miles to ride before we get to Mount Gilhino. Should be able to get everything set up by noon." Said Axles.

"We should be able to make it without being seen by any of Gallad's men." Said Asu.

Carsten got onto his horse and looked up at the sun.

"Chi. why did you get me stuck with this lot?" he muttered.

"Cos you have to be stuck with them." Replied a voice.

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter. Carsten looked at his friends. He scowled. He led his horse forwards. Kamal looked at Asu and Axles before they burst into laughter again.

An hour later they arrived at Mount Gilhino. Carsten dismounted and looked around.

"It's clear. Axles get to work." Ordered Carsten.

"Ok." Said Axles.

Axles drew a pentagram on the floor. Asu and Kamal scouted the area. Carsten looked at Axles.

"Automono Deprivo Saustico" chanted Axles.

The sky went black. Asu and Kamal returned and stared at the pentagram.

"What on Chi's planet." Swore Kamal.

Suddenly there was a flash and there was a thump. Carsten grabbed his swords. The smoke cleared and Carsten found himself facing four teenagers in black robes.

"What the…." Said the tall red haired male teenager.

"This is our reinforcements." Moaned Kamal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Harry looked at the men. He was wary of the man with the swords.

"Reinforcements?" asked Harry, quietly.

"We called for reinforcements." Stated the man with the swords. "And we get stuck with kids."

"Don't underestimate us." Declared Ginny.

The man with the swords looked at Ginny. Harry could see that he was medium height with long brown hair.

"You are a child." Said the tall blonde man.

Ginny reached for her wand and before anyone could react. The tall blonde man had bat bogeys on his face. The man with the swords started laughing.

"So it seems these kids have some bite." He said.

He looked at them.

"So the young one has some skills but what about the rest of you?" he asked.

"Harry. The black haired one with glasses has survived the killing curse." Answered Ginny.

"Killing curse?" asked a medium height man with short brown hair.

"Yes" answered Hermione. "The Avada Kedavra curse kills instantly."

"No way." Said the brown haired man. "I'm a mage and there's no such spell."

"Hold on Axles." Said the man with the swords. "Remember these kids aren't from here."

"You're very accepting Carsten." Said the man with black hair who had been silent. "Very out of character."

"It's because Taryns not here" replied Axles.

Carsten scowled and looked at Ginny.

"Could you please take your spell off Kamal please. Then we'll see about getting you to Dietog."

"Dietog?" asked Axles. "Thought we were going home."

"Remember Axles. Dietog was our home when we were small." Said the black hair man.

"We need supplies and more horses" said Carsten.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you and why are we here?" interrupted Harry.

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Carsten, Kamal is the thick guy your pretty friend attacked, the mage is Axles and the black hair guy is Asu." Answered Carsten.

"I'm Ginny." Said Ginny. "The red head giant is my brother Ron, the brunette girl is Hermione and the man who survived the killing curse is my boyfriend Harry."

"Ginny.." started Harry.

"Shush Harry." Interrupted Ginny.

Ginny turned back to Carsten.

"Now tell us why we are here?" asked Ginny.

"Twenty years ago a man called Gallad started gathering forces in Fortisian. He took over every country but there are resistant groups. The only one doing any damage is the group formed by Princess Taryn of Minarin four years ago. Gallad refuses to fall and several attempts have failed. Axles found a spell that could bring us help so we came here to do the ritual. Result being, you are here." Explained Carsten.

"Sounds like Tom Riddle." Muttered Harry.

"Tom Riddle?" asked Axles.

"He's a bad wizard who's causing a load of trouble in our world." Explained Hermione.

"How about we come to your world after we take out Gallad and help you remove him?" asked Kamal.

"Remember that killing curse?" asked Ginny,

Kamal nodded.

"Well Tom and his minions all use that spell as well as a torturing curse and a control curse. You wouldn't stand a chance." Said Ginny.

Carsten punched a tree.

"So you can send us home?" asked Ron.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at Ron in surprise.

"Yes I can." Answered Axles. "Problem is I need some stuff from my study at home."

"Where's that?" asked Hermione.

"In Albesto the capital of Minarin." Said Carsten.

Hermione went quiet. Carsten signalled to his men and they started packing the gear. Harry and Ron went to help whilst Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Something bothering you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Remember the book I was reading?" she said. "Well in that book was a country called Minarin, towns called Albesto and Dietog, people called Carsten, Asu, Axles, Kamal and princess Taryn. Its like we're in the book but in the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron walking back to them.

"The book I've got speaks of the beginning of the rebellion when Carsten saves Taryn and with help from Asu, Axles and Kamal they make it to Albesto. Carsten and Taryn start courting during the journey and succeed in dealing a blow to Count Gallad. The author is writing the sequel but even that's not reached this point. Its been about three and a half years since the book ended. " whispered Hermione.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kamal looked at Carsten.

"Why the hurry?" asked Kamal.

"Look at them. They won't survive one minute here. We need to send them home." Said Carsten.

"If they wouldn't last one minute why did Chi send them to us?" asked Asu.

"I don't know." Replied Carsten.

"Its unlike you to be nice to someone then insult them behind their back." Said Axles, sternly.

"I'm not insulting them." Said Carsten, "I just think they made up all that tosh and you just have to look at them to tell they won't survive."

Axles walked off after giving Carsten a stern look. "I'd better be lookout."

Kamal and Asu nodded before facing Carsten.

"Why not give them a chance, remember Ginny's bat spell." Suggested Asu.

"That's really going to be effective." Said Carsten, sarcastically.

"But they might have stronger spells." Said Asu.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Said Carsten.

Carsten walked off leaving Asu and Kamal to look at each other.

"Someone's missing his girlfriend." Muttered Kamal, before smiling.

Harry walked up to them.

"Is your boss, ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah just missing his girlfriend." Said Kamal, smiling. "So your girlfriend is the red head."

Harry went red, Asu headed to talk to Axles.

"Actually she isn't." said Harry.

Kamal looked confused. "She says you are her boyfriend."

"We split up yesterday in our world." Said Harry.

"Why?" asked Kamal.

"Because of Tom. She's safe away from me." Said Harry.

"Let me tell you a story. Its about Asu and a girl called Licia." Said Kamal. "Asu had been identified as a leader of the resistance, he was dating Licia. Licia was beautiful and they were very much in love. Like you and Ginny, however Gallad sent a group of assasins after Asu and he found out. He told Licia he thought it would be safer for them to split up and she to stay behind. I was with him and we left Dinien immediately. A week later we got caught by the assasins and found out they had killed Licia. Asu was depressed and killed every single one of them on his own, he then resigned from the resistance and became a hermit. Carsten offered Asu a chance to redeem himself by joining us to come here. Asu came but isn't the same. My advice is never push people away because its usually more dangerous for them and you'll always worry about them."

Harry looked at Kamal and smiled. He then went over to Ginny and whispered in her ear. She smiled and they moved away hand in hand. Hermione and Ron came up to Kamal.

"What did you say to him?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"Told him to never let the bad guys keep you from your girl." Smiled Kamal.

Ron looked at the couple walking away and went silent. Hermione looked at Kamal.

"We've been trying to convince him that since they split." Said Hermione. "How did you manage?"

"I can't repeat it sorry." Said Kamal. "I've already broken trust by telling Harry."

Kamal walked over to Asu. Hermione looked at Ron.

"It doesn't bother you does it?" she asked.

"If he hurts her again. It will." Stated Ron.

Suddenly a shout was heard.

"BANDITS!"

Kamal and Asu reached for their weapons and shoved Hermione and Ron to the ground.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" asked Asu.

"I'll get them." Said Kamal, running off in the direction Harry and Ginny had left in.

Harry and Ginny walked into a clearing. Ginny looked at Harry.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk." Said Ginny.

"Can you forgive a fool?" asked Harry.

"What have you done?" asked Ginny.

"Well I was a fool for dumping the red head that happens to be in my company right now." Said Harry, looking at Ginny.

Ginny's face went from surprise to delight as she jumped on Harry and kissed him.

"Nothing to forgive as long as you don't try again." Ordered Ginny.

Harry laughed and went to kiss Ginny when they heard a cough behind them. They both grabbed their wands and turned to face the person.

"Wow calm down lovebirds." Smiled Carsten, raising his hands.

"Don't scare us like that." Growled Ginny.

Carsten shook his head and muttered to himself. It sounded like "Red heads" to Ginny. "Be careful this place is common home for bandits." He said before walking away. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed her frowning.

"Whats up Gin?" asked Harry.

"Its Carsten, every time he smiles it seems false." Said Ginny.

"Carsten's ok. Bit sulky from what I can see but cool." Said Harry.

"I don't think he believes us about Tom." Sighed Ginny.

"We'll show him Gin. Don't worry." Smiled Harry.

Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her neck. Suddenly they heard a twig break and turned around drawing their wands to face five bandits.

"Lookie here. Two kids." Smirked the leader.

"The red head looks like she'd give us a good time." Smiled a bandit that Harry noticed had only one eye.

Harry pushed Ginny behind him.

"The kid thinks he can stop is." Laughs the leader. "Tell you what kid. Give us Red and we'll kill you quickly."

The leader started waking towards them. Then there was a sound and Harry looked to see an arrow sticking out of the bandits chest. The bandit fell backwards.

"Hey lovebirds. Didn't I warn you." Scowled Carsten.

"Sorry Carsten." Muttered Harry.

"BANDITS!" Shouted Carsten before drawing his swords as ten more bandits ran up to the group.


End file.
